


Can I stay?

by DarkEchoes



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, bottom achilles, top patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes





	Can I stay?

     Patroclus knocked on the door of Achilles's house. He never thought he would be invited over, and his palms were sweating from his nerves. The door opened a moment later and Patroclus froze when he realized it was Peleus, Achilles's dad.  
     "Sir." He greeted and Peleus regarded him silently. Patroclus was about to turn around, say this was the wrong house, when Peleus smiled.  
     "Patroclus. I haven't seen you since you were a boy."  
     "We... We grew apart." Patroclus muttered, the memory of Achilles's lips on his own. "I've come to see Achilles."  
     "He's in his room."  
     "Thank you, sir." Patroclus said and the man chuckled.  
     "Manners are hard to come by these days. Your father must have raised you right."  
     "He didn't raise me at all, sir." Patroclus said and Peleus raised an eyebrow. "The only reason I'm not in an orphanage is because he needs someone to carry the beer from the fridge, to his hand." Peleus's grin widened.  
     "I like you." He set a hand on Patroclus's shoulder. Patroclus ducked his head. "He just got home from track practice, so he may be taking a nap." Peleus said as he lead Patroclus through the massive den to the stairs. "Down to the end of the hall, turn to your right, second door on the left."  
     "Thanks." Patroclus nodded and climbed the spiraling case. 

     Patroclus waited by the door for a minutes, rereading the messages from earlier.  
      _My mom's gone. - Achilles  
     Excuse me? - Patroclus  
     Come over. - Achilles  
     _Patroclus knew by the address that he would have a large house, but he didn't know it would be this big. He sighed, slipped his phone back into his pocket, then knocked on the door frame.   
     "Come in." A soft reply. Patroclus pushed the door open and stepped inside.   
     Achilles's room was big, but compared to the rest of the house, it seemed tiny. A bed was bushed into the corner of the room, a desk across from it. Most people would assume it was bare because Achilles kept it clean, but it was only that way because Achilles rarely studied. Two shelves were mounted on the wall in the empty space, a hammocky chair hung beneath them. The top shelf was cluttered with trophies. The one below it held a stack of paper and a few books. Patroclus realized the paper was sheet music, and with a quick look around, he realized it was for guitar.  
     "Patroclus." Achilles said and Patroclus looked over at the bed, where he now realized Achilles lay.  
     "Why-why did you want me to come over?" Patroclus asked, hesitating for a moment in fear of seeming to brash.  
     "My mom isn't here." Achilles said, repeating the text from earlier. Patroclus stared at him in confusion. _What does that have to do with anything?  He can't mean what I think he does..._  "Can you help me out?" Achilles asked, changing the subject.  
     "What do you need?"  
     "My leg's cramped up and I need help stretching it out." Achilles explained and Patroclus noticed that his cheeks had turned slightly pink.  
     "O-Of course." Patroclus made his way to the bed, stopping beside it. Achilles worked his jaw for a moment before clearing his throat.   
     "You know what do to?"  
     "Yes." Patroclus breathed and kneeled on the bed. He lifted Achilles leg and carefully pressed against it.  
     "Harder. I can hardly feel it." Achilles uttered, his eyes shut. Patroclus bit his lip and pressed his weight against his leg, leaning forward as far as his could. He felt Achilles's breath on his lips and shuddered.  
     "Are you good?" Patroclus asked and Achilles opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Achilles lifted his hand, cupping Patroclus's cheek. He slid his hand around, grabbing the back of Patroclus's neck. He pulled his head down, connecting their lips sloppily. Patroclus let Achilles's leg slip out of his hand, barely noticing when it wrapped around his waist. Patroclus held himself up, scared of moving for fear of scaring him off.  _This isn't real._ Patroclus thought.  _Remember when we were kids and he rejected you?_ Achilles tilted his head up, taking a small breath. Patroclus stared at him, fully aware that his face was burning.  
     Achilles slid his hand down Patroclus's back, slipping it under his shirt. He watched Patroclus's face as he pulled it off, making sure he was comfortable. He tossed the clothing onto the floor and popped the button out of his pants. Patroclus sucked a breath in as Achilles slid his pants down, suddenly craving the suns warmth as the coldness of the room washed over his skin. Patroclus reached forward and pulled off Achilles own shirt, forcing himself to continue undressing him and not stop to stared at his stomach. He threw the shirt onto the pile and then pulled his shorts off, surprised to find he was already hard.  
     Patroclus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Achilles's, happy when the other boy pushed back against him. Achilles's hands explored Patroclus's back, then chest, then leg. Patroclus rested one hand on Achilles's stomach, using the other to hold himself up. Patroclus pulled back to breathe, glancing down and realizing Achilles was harder then he previously was. Patroclus moved down the back, taking his thighs in his hands and kissing one of them. Achilles tensed and Patroclus looked up, worried he had down something wrong. He saw amusement on Achilles's face and realized his thighs were ticklish. Patroclus smiled and bent down again, this time making sure his lips were softer, only brushing against the pale skin. Achilles giggled, writhing below Patroclus.  
     Patroclus leaned back and waited for Achilles to stop laughing before taking his length in one hand, stroking it softly. Achilles bit his lip, watching from lidded eyes as Patroclus took him into his mouth. Achilles shut his eyes and moaned softly. Patroclus bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the tip. Achilles's hips jerked upwards as he came with a loud moan down Patroclus's throat. Patroclus swallowed it all and then sat up, wiping his mouth off on his hand. Achilles stared at him breathing heavily. Achilles looked down at Patroclus's erection and his eyes widened.  
     "You're huge." He whispered and Patroclus's ears turned red.  
     "Sorry."  
     "Patroclus." He breathed and sat up, leaning forward. He stared at his cock, and then looked up at Patroclus. "I need you inside me right now." Patroclus flinched in surprise.  
     "I- Do you have any lube?"  
     "We don't need it." Achilles said hurriedly and turned around. He pressed his face into the pillows, his knees spread and his ass in the air. Patroclus looked at it and realized his had a butt plug in. He smiled in spite of himself and reached forwards, touching his ass gently. He slid his thumb over the plug and then grabbed it, sliding it out slowly. " _Patroclus_." Achilles said, his voice needy and his hands clutching at the pillows. Patroclus moved towards him, positioning himself in front of his stretched hole. He bent down, kissing Achilles's back as he pushed in slowly.  
     Achilles gasped loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and his grip tightening on the pillows. Patroclus pushed all the way in and kissed Achilles's jaw.   
     "You're so tight." He whispered.  
     "You're so big." Achilles whimpered slightly and Patroclus looked away.  
     "We don't have to-"  
     "No. I want to." Achilles assured and looked up at Patroclus, his green eyes shining. "Move." he said and Patroclus hesitated before pulling out slowly, then pushing back in. Achilles his hid face int he pillows, moaning quietly. Patroclus continued to move his hips, speeding up as he began to loosen. He kissed his back and neck, murmuring softly.   
     "A-Achilles... Can I...."  
     "Come inside me." Achilles said softly and Patroclus nodded, thrusting his hips quickly. He felt Achilles tense below him, clecning around him a second later and spilling onto his stomach with a muffled yell. Patroclus pushed all the way in and spurted into him, his mouth open in a silent moan on Achilles's shoulder. Achilles turned his head to the side, shifting his body so he could brush his lips against Patroclus. Patroclus pulled out carefully, glancing down and realizing there were small blood droplets on the bed.  
     "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry." Achilles kissed Patroclus again.  
     "It's okay." They were silent, their breaths coming out in soft pants as their lips clumsily touched. Achilles moved over suddenly and Patroclus collapsed onto the now empty space beside him. Achilles turned to face Patroclus, pecking his lips again before letting his head fall against the pillow.  
     "Do you think your dad heard?"  
     "Definitely." Achilles mumbled and Patroclus stared at him in horror. "He's fine with it. He wouldn't have let you come in if he weren't."  
     "How would he have known-"  
     "My mom told him that you kissed me." Achilles explained, stroking Patroclus's cheek. "He was disappointed when he realized I felt the same and wouldn't be going out with girls, but..." He shrugged. "Can I take a nap? That practice exhausted me."  
     "Can I stay?" Patroclus asked and Achilles hummed.  
     "Yes."  
  



End file.
